one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Caulifla vs. Captain America
Caulifla of Dragon Ball Super (nominated by SleepyDragonSushi) takes on Captain America (also nominated by SleepyDragonSushi) in Round Two of the Destroyer Tournament! Introduction A storm was brewing as Captain America had been teleported to a small beach. He looked around and noticed that it was the site of a battle. Keeping his guard up he looked around and moved cautiously as he finally noticed a hole in an abandoned pirate ship that was slowly sinking. He also found that a lady with golden hair near the site. The avengers then went up to confront the Saiyan. Captain America: Hey you over there! Are you responsible for this? Caulifla then turned around with a sinister grin on her face she soon activated to her super form as she confronted Captain America. Caulifla: No witnesses! Caulifla then flew towards the Avenger. However her attack was repulsed and he then bashed her away from him with his shield. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues 'Murica) 60 Caulifla flew at high speed as the two began a battle of punches. Captain America and Caulifla exchanged punches until Captain America bashed the saiyan in the groin. This bought some time for the avenger to throw an upperpunch under Caulifla's jaw, forcing Caulifla into the air. 54 Caulifla was quick to recover and shot a fireball projectile at the avenger. Captain America was able to block the projectile. However the superhero was sent backwards from the explosion, giving the super saiyan an opening. Caulifla was instantaneously on top of Captain America as she threw a series of punches at the avenger. This broke Captain America’s guard down. Caulifla then finished the combo with a kick that sent the avenger into the watery shore. 43 Caulifla charged up several ki blasts and shot it at the water, leaving Captain America to dodge each of the blasts. Caulifla then grabbed him and threw him into the air as she charged right after the averager. Captain America was attacked by Caulifla as she threw 50 punches at him in a matter of seconds. She then kicks him out of the sky and into the sand of the beach below. 31 Captain America then went on the offensive as he punched and bashed Caulifla several times before sending her into the air. Captain America then jumped up into the air and punched her further into the air. This was followed by the avenger bashing the saiyan into the ground below creating a mini crater. Captain America: And Stay Down. 23 Captain America then grabbed Caulifla and threw her into the air. However, she grabbed a giant dragon boulder and as she came down swung him into the ground. Both combatants were launched, but when Caulifla woke up and transformed into super saiyen, now pissed off at the Avenger. 16 Captain America: What is that? Caulifla: I am a super saiyan and your time has come!!! Before Captain America could even react, he was met by a lightning quick punch by Caulifla. This sent the Avenger through stones and crashing into a palm tree. Captain America grunted as Caulifla shot a projectile at the avenger hitting him. 12 Caulifla flew at Mach speed towards the shocked Captain America. He is met by a sucker punch as he sent to the ground. He tried to get up, but is kicked by Caulifla who grabs him and forces him into the air. Caulifla: This will hurt, A LOT!!! 2 Captain America then whistled to his shield sending the disorganized Caulifla into the waves. The wave caused Caulifla into the water. Captain America finished her off with a shield bash to the to the top of the skull. K.O. Caulifla was knocked out cold as ice, floating in the water. However, Captain America then grabbed the saiyan and brought her back to the shore. Captain America: No need for you to drown, but you put up quite the fight missy. Captain America noticed something in the distance as he also noticed the smell of burning. Captain America: This is strange. I must leave for now, but afterwards we need to discuss about your rage problem. Captain America then grabbed his shield and walked on into the forest to the smell of burning. Results This melee’s winner is Captain America!!! (Cues Marvel VS Capcom Infinite: Captain America's Theme (Classic Version)) Winning Combatant: Caulifla: 3 Captain America: 42 John1Thousand: I want to make it clear the poll would of been closed sooner, but with my old phone kicking the bucket, and me getting a new phone after the poll was up so these were the results I came across. So this is on me and not sock puppetry. This is to be clear with everyone asking. Winning Method: K.O.: 41 Death: 1 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Captain America's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music